Mohammed
Mohammed (Arabic:محمد) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is a cab driver for Roman Bellic's taxi business. Background Mohammed comes from the Middle East and although his country of origin is not specified, it is guessed by his accent and his Muslim name that he comes from a Muslim country. He is married and loves his wife, but appears to be unfaithful to her as he brags about seducing female tourists he picks up from the airport. He estimates that with all his adulterous activity, he has six children. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV He is first mentioned when Roman is seen shouting to him over the radio in an early mission cutscene, but he first appears as the one who drives Niko Bellic around when Niko receives free taxi rides (Roman's friendship ability). Personality Mohammed is very short tempered and impatient, although he is relatively civil to Niko at first; this quickly changes to open hostility, as he apparently resents not only Roman for his company's perceived low wages, but also Niko, who he believes is a lazy freeloader for getting free rides. Mohammed usually insults Niko by calling him "dog lover". Early in the game, he picks Niko up in one of Roman's Esperanto-based taxis, but the fleet is upgraded to use Cavalcades right after Roman buys a new safehouse in Algonquin -- a phone call from Roman suggests that he had a sizeable gambling win around the same time. Triva *His dialogue totally changes after Roman replaces his Esperanto-based taxi fleet with Cavalcade based taxis saying thinks like: "Roman is doing well, you see this new car, my friend?" or "It's not the car my friend, it's about the player that drives it". *He oftenly calls Niko a "head dick" instead of "dickhead". It might be a grammatical error asociated with Mohammed's native language. *He sometimes complains about Roman saying that he has low wages and that he treats him bad. *He usually dissrespects Niko. *If the taxi somehow catches fire either from a police chase or countless damage (which is quite rare to happen while in a taxi) Mohammed will exit the car and then run off and become a random pedestrian. *He will also become a random pedestrian if you happen to keep the car in sight during a long foot chase. When you car jack him or hit the car, he will fight you and yell things like "Roman is ten times more man than you!' or "Roman's gonna pay for that!" and other obsenities. Mohammed can be killed by Niko, but will still appear when called. *Sometimes if you push the car he will get out and try to fight you, if a car hits him he will stop trying to fight you and pull the driver who hit him out and start a fight, he has even been seen punching a woman driver who hit him. *Mohammed's favorite radio station appears to be Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio, as when you enter the cab, one of these radio stations will play. de:Mohammed es:Mohammed Mohammed Mohammed Category:Males